Limang Dipang Tao
by mYsTiCaLNigHTsTaLKeR
Summary: Natanaw ni Sakura mula sa dyip na sinasakyan si Sasuke na nakaholding hands sa isang babae habang naglalakad. Ano kaya ang magiging reaksyon ni Sakura? Ang sakit! Isang songfic based sa kantang LIMANG DIPANG TAO ng BARBIE'S CRADLE. pls R&R.. Salamat!


**Disclaimer: **Ang Naruto ay hindi ko pag-aari.. Pati ang kantang "Limang Dipang Tao" ay hindi rin akin, sa Barbie's Cradle un.. Hindi ko alam kung bakit e….! Bakit ba! Ha! (humahagulgol…)

**A/N:** ah.. pra nga pla sa mga di nakakaalam, me mga one-shots pa akong sinulat ngaung bkasyon..** Chiksilog** pati **Pagbalik sa Nakaraan**.. Pabasa nman o tpos pareview na rin! Lam ko nmang mabait kayo e! diba! SALAMAT!

Sige, e2 na, reviews ha, salamat!

* * *

**Limang Dipang Tao**

_Limang dipang taong nagtutulakan  
__sa abenidang aking napagdaanan  
__Nag-aabang ng masasakyan, patungo kung saan,  
__di ko malaman_

_Waw init, grabe!_ Isip-isip ni Sakura habang init na init dahil summer nga. Nakasakay siya sa isang dyip na siksikan na lalo namang nagpainit ng hangin at ng ulo niya. Sumilip siya sa bintana para mahanginan naman ang mukha niya. Talagang init na init na siya.

Natanaw nya mula sa dyip ang haba ng hile-hilerang mga tao na nag-aabang ng masasakyan nila – merong kumakain habang nag-aantay, umiinom ng malamig na C2, nanay na pinapagalitan ang pito nitong anak dahil gusto tumawid sa kalsada at marami pang iba. Gusto niya nga sanang manghingi ng makakain, at manghingi ng C2 dahil gutom at uhaw na siya. Gusto niya ring pagalitan ang ale na may pitong anak kung bakit naman niya sinama sama pa ang mga anak niya kung siya lang ang magbabantay sa mga ito. Mamaya niyan mabundol pa yun, kargado pa ng mga drayber ng mga sasakyang pinagdidiskitahan ng MMDA dahil may putok daw at bad breath. Kawawa naman diba?

_Sa aking dyipning sinasakyan,  
__mayroong natanaw na mama  
__Sa dinami-rami ng nagdaraan, ikaw pa ang nakita,  
__ikaw pa ang nakita  
__May kasamang dalaga, (may kasamang dalaga)_

Sa gitna ng pag-iisip niya kung bakit nga ba pinagdidiskitahan ng MMDA ang mga hininga at kili-kili ng mga drayber, nagulat siya nang may natanaw siyang isang pamilyar na lalaki – itim na buhok, asul na t-shirt, at shorts (a/n: ewan ko ba kung bakit hindi sila nagpapalit ng damit). Pati ang sukat ng katawan at tindig, hindi maikakailang yun nga ang lalakeng malapit na malapit sa kanyang puso.

At lubha siyang nasaktan nang nakita niya pa ang kamay nito na hawak hawak ang kamay ng isang babae, akay-akay habang naglalakad.

_Para, mama dito na lang, bababa na ako  
__Para, mama dito na lang, heto ang bayad ko  
__Para na sabi, para na sabi, para mama  
__Para na diyan sa tabi!_

"Para!" bigla niyang sabi na walang lingon lingon, tutok na tutok sa drayber.

Nabigla ang drayber kaya naman nahinto nito agad ang dyip. Ngunit pinagpatuloy niya na naman ang pagmamaneho.

"Para ho sabi!" sigaw na naman ni Sakura. Alam niyang hindi siya nito maiintindihan dahil maingay. Hindi nga nito naintindihan ang sinabi ni Sakura kaya naman tinanong ni manong drayber ang katabi niya sa harap na pasahero. "Ano daw sabi nung babae?"

"Para daw ho, manong." Sagot ng babae habang takip takip ang ilong nito.

"Bayad ko ho.." pinaabot ni Sakura ang bayad na at bumaba na agad agad sa dyip.

_Limang dipang taong nagtutulakan,  
ang dinaanan ko sa paghabol sa iyo  
Tinatanaw ang pagakay mo  
sa babaeng pinagseselosan ko_

Mabilis niyang tinahak ang limang dipang taong nagtutulakan sa pagpara ng masasakyan. Hinanap ng kanyang mga mata ang lalakeng kani-kanina lang ay nakita niya. _Hindi ako maaaring magkamali, si Sasuke nga iyon._ Isip-isp niya. _Sa lahat lahat ng pinagdaanan namin sa loob ng halos dalawang taon, hindi ko alam na magagawa niya sa akin 'to._ Mangiyak-ngiyak pang turan ng isip niya.

Natataranta pa niyang hinanap ang lalake at ang magandang dalagang kasama nito sa siksikang mga tao.

_Sa pagmamadali nadapa ako,  
sa bangketang kinatatayuan nyo  
Lumapit ka't tinulungan ako,  
at kita'y tinitigan  
mga mata'y nagkabanggaan  
Ano ba itong naramdaman?_

Natanaw na niya ang hinahanap niya. At dahil siksikan nga ang mga tao, natalisod si Sakura sa isang paa doon, hindi niya alam kung kanino – balak pa naman niyang gantihan. Isang lalake ang lumapit sa kanya at inalalayan siya sa pagtayo. Una niyang nasulyapan ang shorts nito. Pamilyar. Sunod ay ang tshirt. Kilala niya ito. At huli ay ang buhok na itim na abot halos hanggang baba. "Sasuke.." naibulong niya sa sarili.

Ngunit pagtingin niya dito, kinabahan siya. At napansin niya ang agad na pagtaas ng sariling dugo sa mukha na nagpapula ng sobra sa kanya.

_Sorry, mama pasensiya ka na, akala ko'y asawa kita  
Sorry, mama pasensiya ka na, sorry't naabala ka pa  
Sorry na sabi, sorry na sabi  
__Sorry mama, sorry't napagkamalan ka_

Duling na mata, dapang ilong, lubak-lubak na pisngi, at malapad na labi ang sumalubong sa kanyang paningin nang itaas niya ang mukha para tingnan ang lalakeng inaakalang si Sasuke.

Sa una'y natuwa siya nang malamang hindi si Sasuke ang may akay-akay sa babaeng pinagseselosan niya. Ngunit dagli rin itong nawala at napalitan ng sobrang pagkapahiya. "Sorry! Sorry!" walang katapusang paghingi ng paumanhin ni Sakura sa lalake. At sobrang nagtataka naman ito kung bakit nagsosorry sa kanya si Sakura.

_Limang dipang taong nagtutulakan  
sa Abenidang aking kinatatayuan  
nagaabang ng masasakyan  
patungo kung saan, 'di ko malaman_

Nakihalo na siya sa haba ng taong nag-aabang ng masasakyan. Mas nalapitan niya pa ang taong kumakain at ang taong umiinom ng C2 na lalong nagpatindi sa kanyang gutom at uhaw. Narinig niya rin at natanaw ng mas malinaw ang babaeng kanina pa hindi magkaugaga sa pagaalaga sa pito niyang anak na muntik na tumawid na naman sa kalsada. Tagaktak na ang pawis ni Sakura.

_Limang dipang taong naguunahan  
sa unting sasakyang nagdaraan  
sayang ang dyipning kanina'y lulan  
at ngayo'y nagsisisi, sa aking pagbubusisi_

At hirap na hirap na siya makasakay. Sa dami ng taong naroroon nagaabang, anong oras pa kaya siya makakasakay? Isip isip niya. At lubha siyang nagsisisi sa pinairal na katangahan.

_Malaking pagkakamali!_

Katangahan nga talaga.

_Para, mama sasakay po, limang dipang taong nag-uunahan  
__Para, mama sasakay po, limang dipang taong nagtutulakan  
__Para na sabi, para na sabi  
__Para mama, para na diyan sa tabi._

Kanina pa siya para ng para ngunit mukhang wala nang balak ang tadhana na pasakayin pa siya. Sinayang niya ang maswerteng pagkakataon kanina. Mas lalong uminit dahil sa mga taong nag-uunahan at nagtutulakan para lang makasakay.

"_Para.. mama.. diyan sa tabi.."_

Hingal niyang sabi. Pagod na pagod na siya.

_Para na sabi, para na sabi  
__Para mama, para na diyan (para na diyan sa tabi)  
__Para na diyan (para na diyan) sa tabi_

Sa bawat "para" na binibigkas niya, sandamakmak na "para" rin ang naririnig niya. Aba, hindi lang siya ang nangangailangan ng masasakyan ano!

"_PARA!"_

Sigaw niya. _Nakapanghihinayang ang dyip kanina._ Isip-isp niya.

* * *

Tpos na! review naman oh! Sige na.. salamat!

Salamat sa pagbabasa. Pabasa rin ng iba kong stories ha.. Tenkyu! Reviews!


End file.
